Monster Mash
by God of Static
Summary: The game is on when Freddy finds himself in a battle for his very exsistance. He'll have to be carefull though, theres are alot more players in this game than he's used to...


**MONSTER MASH**

or

**Seeing how many horror movie characters can be fitted into one storyline before it becomes stupid.**

* * *

Freddy Kruger can admit he's made a few mistakes in his lifetime.

He definitely shouldn't have underestimated the fury of the parents of Springwood, but of course that error in judgment had led to bigger and better things so he didn't really mind it too much.

He probably spent too much time occasionally toying with his victims and not getting to the point, lord knows how many times THAT came back to bite him in the ass.

Letting his own daughter get the best of him was also not one of his prouder moments. Stupid bitch.

But of course, his biggest mistake had to be trusting that FUCKER Jason to do his dirty work. Damn hockey puck just didn't know when to quit.

That of course led Freddy to his current situation.

The Springwood Slasher was back in Hell, or at least halfway there. He lay suspended in the air by a series of chains that hooked into his flesh, his cloths were tattered and torn and were close to rags, not that he looked any better of course.

He struggled violently against his bonds, but every time he managed to rip free from a chain, losing a hunk of his flesh with it, another shot out to replace it. He only stopped struggling when he saw someone approaching him from the darkness.

"We meet again Mr. Kruger."

Freddy let out a chuckle, seeing the lead cenobite approach him. "Well, if it isn't pincushion. How have things been in Hell?"

Pinhead showed no signs of amusement. "The same as they have always been Mr. Kruger, as you soon will become aware yourself."

"Not fucking likely!" Freddy began to struggle against his chains once more. "When are you going to learn, you can't keep me locked up here forever! I _always_ get out."

"We shall see Mr. Kruger, we shall…" Pinhead paused for a moment, looking off to the side before letting out a sigh. "It seems out time is up already."

Instantly the chains broke, and Freddy Kruger once again found himself escaping from Hell's grasp.

"You're days are numbered Kruger. Remember that."

Freddy just flipped him off with a one of his blades before completely vanishing.

* * *

Freddy materialized once again in his boiler room, a triumphant smile on his face. Oh yeah, those fuckers had nothing on him. Now it was only a matter of time before he got back into the heads of Springwoods little darlings and started spreading his fear once more.

"And this time I won't let any drowned retards gets in the way."

"Glad to hear that Freddy."

"Who the fucks there?!" Freddy shouted as he turned around. He didn't see anyone however, only his own shadow projected on the furnace. He almost looked away when he saw it wave at him, something he KNEW he didn't do.

Freddy Kruger's shadow stepped forward. Not to say that his shadow moved with him. No, his shadow stepped out of the wall, taking a more three-dimensional shape and walked towards him.

"What the fuck do you want?"

The Shadow-Kruger cocked his head to one side. "Now Freddy is that anyway to talk to your benefactors?"

Freddy sneered. He hated it when the demons came to talk to him. They always found some way to piss him off. "If this is about that thing with Jason…"

"It is. Well, it's one of the things we came to talk to you about." The shadow took a few steps forward and leaned in just a few inches from Freddy's face. "You see, we're growing disappointed in you Freddy."

"So I screwed up, big fucking deal. Give me a few nights and I'll have the bodies stacked so high…"

The Shadow-Kruger raised his hand up to interrupt him. "That's were you're wrong Freddy. Yes, you did screw up, but you won't be doing any 'body stacking' as you put."

"What the FUCK is that supposed to mean?" Freddy was trying to hold back his anger. He may have been short-tempered but he wasn't stupid enough to bite the hand that fed him, especially when the their other hand had a firm grip around your neck.

"What it means Kruger, is that the children of Springwood are no longer afraid of you."

"That. Is. Impossible." Freddy shot back. "Not after all those kills Jason racked up, the fear I spread…"

The shadow raised a hand up to stop him. "That's exactly the problem. The kills _Jason_ racked up. The parents of Springwood are smarter than you give them credit for Freddy. After your little stunt they were quick to find a cause: a 'copycat' killer imitating Jason Voorhees, something they had more than enough evidence to back up."

For once the dream slayer was left speechless.

"After that they made sure everyone got the 'real story'. All the fear you spread has since been transferred to Jason, leaving you all but forgotten. Anyone left who still thinks about you is drugged up on Hypnocil."

Freddy just stood there, trying to come up with a retort but coming up empty. The shadow just shook his head and stared at him.

"Let me ask you something. How many souls do you have for us Kruger?"

Freddy suddenly brightened, and looked up with an arrogant smile. "I'll have you know I've killed over…"

"That's not what I asked." Shadow-Kruger interrupted. "I meant how many souls do you have for us now?"

For the second time, Freddy's voice caught in his throat, and his eyes lowered to the side.

"Zero, that's how many you have for us." Shadow-Kruger spoke calmly, with a hint of anger underlining its voice. "This is not why upset however; it's just that before we chose you we were used to hanging on to fresh souls for longer periods of time. The fact of the matter is Kruger that out of every human host we've chosen, YOU are our biggest disappointment. We admit that your methods are ingenious and have never disappointed us, but your results have always been less than satisfactory."

Freddy winced as the demons began forcing images into his head. Scenes from the past flashed before his eyes of his numerous defeats at the hands of his children.

Shadow-Kruger continued as Freddy tried in vain to block out the images. "You have been repeatable killed by the very children supposed to fear you. You have allowed personal vendetta's to cloud your judgment and keep your reign confined to Elm Street. The only reason that people of the town are able to fight so well against you is because they are USED to you. They have learned how to deal with you. If you had worked harder in the past to branch out of Springwood, to spread your fear across a wider area, that would not have happened. You have lost every soul you have acquired before we had a chance to properly feed of it, and…"

"AND THEN you get your ass handed to you by some retarded mommas-boy with a hockey fetish!" Another voice, this one belonging to a high-pitched woman, interrupted Shadow-Kruger. "Do you have ANY idea how EMBARRASSING that was for us?"

Behind him Freddy's mother stood still wearing her nun uniform. Of course, it wasn't really his mother, just one of the other demons appearing in her form.

Yeah, they really loved fucking with him.

His "mother" jumped into the air and landed a few feet in front of Freddy, leaning her face only a few inches away from his.

"You really FUCKED UP this time Kruger! You let him spread your fear and get your powers back, and how many souls did you show for it?"

"One." Shadow-Kruger spoke.

"ONE!" The woman's hands shot up to her head and began pulling its hair out. "You go to all that trouble and all you show for it is ONE? That was NOTHING compared to what Jason accomplished!" She collapsed to the floor, her body entering a fetal position. "You even had those two bitches in your claws, and you let them escape, you even let that blond bimbo get you in the end…"

Freddy was pissed off now, not about to lie back and take insults like a dog. "At least I took that fucker Jason down with me!"

In an instant this mother was up again, her hand grabbing Freddy by the ear and dragging him down roughly to her face, her mouth whispering sing-songily into it. "That's not the point!"

"The point is Kruger," Shadow-Kruger said, "that you have repeatable failed us again and again, and your most recent failure has shown us that perhaps we were…mistaken in choosing you."

With barley a flick of her wrist his mother sent Kruger flying across the room and smashing into one of his boilers. His body hit with a loud metallic clang and he fell to the floor in a heap, his "mother" laughing the whole time.

Slowly, his eyes ablaze with anger, Freddy raised his head to glare at the demons, barley able to restrain himself from trying to claw them to pieces. "So that's it huh? You're just going to sweep me under the rug? Good luck with that, you'll be hard pressed to find a sicker fuck than me!" He got back to his feet and pointed his claws menacingly at them. "You can't survive without souls, and finding someone else to do this job for you would take too long. You need me!"

The old woman burst into a fit of giggles and shadow-Kruger mouth formed a small smile.

"What's so GODDAMN FUNNY?!" Freddy yelled.

"Give us some credit Kruger," his shadow told him, his voice laced with amusement. "We wouldn't be here right now if we hadn't already chosen a candidate."

With a sudden lurch the entire boiler room shook violently, steam pipes bursting apart and metal twisting.

"What are you fuckers think you're doing?!" Freddy yelled at the demons, which seemed to be paying no attention to the sudden change in their reality.

As easily as someone would mold clay, the whole room began to morph into a new form. All around the twisted labyrinth of catwalks and pipes began to change, the metal melting and forming into something Freddy found he had no control over.

It was over in a matter of seconds and when he looked around Freddy found he was standing in the middle of what looked like a demented clock tower. All around him huge metal gears turned against one another while chains moved up and down from the infinite darkness that made up the ceiling.

An assortment of tables lay scattered around the room, lined with various tools, blueprints, and half-finished contraptions. One only needed a quick glance at one of the devices, many hooked up to life-sized mannequins, to realize their sinister intent.

Of course what caught Freddy's eye weren't the devices or the making of the room; it was the man sitting in the middle of it all looking oblivious to his surroundings.

He was old, sickly looking man with wrinkles lining his face and a balding head of gray hair. He sat in a simple metal chair, leaning over a table covered with various tools and metal parts, turning a screw on what looked like headgear from a demented dentist. A single work lamp shined on him, the only light source in the room which left most of the place shrouded in darkness.

"Freddy Kruger, meet John Kramer," Shadow-Kruger said.

Freddy just stared, an "are you shitting me" look on his face. John looked up at him, nodded, and then went back to his work.

"This in the man we've been considering for your position," Shadow-Kruger continued, as if he was talking at an employee interview. "He has quite the interesting background, different from your own but still quite attractive in our eyes."

"This is joke, right?" Freddy asked.

"I can assure you it's not," his shadow answered, "John here…"

"This had better be a FUCKING joke!" In a burst of rage Freddy sent the tables in the room flying into the wall showering the floor with metal and the devices resting on them, jamming some of the gears as they fell into their cracks.

The whole room seemed to groan as Freddy fumed. "Do you have idea how many lives I destroyed in my lifetime? There were dozens, not even counting the ones I wasn't charged for." He lifted his gloved hand to his face, running his tongue over the blades as he thought back. "I can remember all of it, the screams of the children as I tormented them, running my blades across their bodies, their blood dripping my hands…" He pointed a bladed finger at John, "And how about you baldy? How many notches do you have on your belt?"

John looked up once again at Freddy, looking him directly in the eye. "I've never killed anyone." He then turned back to his work, but then added "And I despise murderers."

Freddy almost exploded again before a new voice interrupted him.

"Oh he's so modest."

From the darkness of the room a small figure riding a red tricycle appeared. It was a doll of some kind with a chalk-white face, big spiral cheeks, and blood-red eyes. Freddy instantly recognized it as another of the demons.

"Out man John here was actually indirectly responsible for quite a many deaths during his lifetime," the doll spoke in a deep, electronic voice, "he even got his own nickname: 'the Jigsaw Killer."

"And while he doesn't have as high a body count as you Kruger," his shadow said from behind, "he holds great potential." He held up a blueprint, looking it over with fascination. "He created these marvelous instruments of death, showing ingenuity we haven't seen since the dark ages."

"And their BRUTALITY!" The nun-demon" suddenly screeched , jumping in front of Freddy wearing what looked like a bear trap over her head. "The way his victims would STRUGGLE and SCREAM as they tried to escape, it was…!" Before she could finish however, the device went off and ripped her jaw wide open, showering Freddy in blood and bits of bone. The demon still stood there however giggling, or to be more precise, gurgling through its bloody throat.

"He also has something you never had Freddy," the doll added. "He has drive, a sense of purpose beyond sating his own bloodlust."

"Not that there's anything wrong with that." Shadow-Kruger interjected.

The doll nodded in agreement before continuing. "He is also calm, collected, and rational. Qualities you never possessed. He also was never allowed himself to be caught, but let his pursuers get close enough so he could snare them in another one of his traps. His even made his own death the center of someone else's."

"If you think for one second I'm going to just lie over for some decrepit old fuck than…"

"Calm yourself Freddy, that's not what we're saying. We wouldn't dream of throwing you away so haphazardly, not after all your years of loyal service." His shadow said with a smile.

"Than what are you saying?"

"What we're saying is," the doll said he stared at Freddy, "we want to play a game."

"It's quite simple," Shadow-Kruger began, "we have divided our powers evenly between you two. Of course we will not be able to keep this up forever, so we're going to have a little 'contest' to decide who stays and who goes." As it spoke, the shadow slowly sank back into the floor, returning to its natural state as it finished.

"You two will go off and do what you do best while we watch," the doll continued. "After we've seen enough, we'll make our decision based off of who impressed us more. The only rule is you're not allowed to directly try and kill one another." After it finished, the doll slowly backpedaled until it had disappeared into the shadows.

The nun suddenly grabbed Freddy by the collar, bringing him in close. "This is your _last chance_ Freddy. Don't fuck up." With that, two chains shot out from the ceiling, wrapped around its legs and dragged the demon up into the darkness, cackling all the way.

Finally, the Springwood Slasher and the Jigsaw Killer were left alone.

Freddy turned to look at the John, who was still working on his blasted device, and flexed his claws out at him. "You…"

For the first time, Kramer put his invention back down onto the table and looked up him. "Something you wish to say Mr. Kruger?"

Jumping several feet forward, Freddy landed directly in front of John's table and shoved it out from between them sending it crashing into the wall. He grabbed the man the throat and lifted him up, bringing him to his face and ran his blades across his cheek.

To his credit, Kramer never flinched.

"You really think you got what it takes to beat me at my own game?" Freddy spat in his face as he tightened his hold around Kramer's throat. "I could finish you right here, right now with no trouble."

"Mr. Kruger," John replied with surprisingly little trouble. "I have every intention of beating you. I have been given a great opportunity to spread my message, one I cannot allow to pass by. However, I plan to do it within the rules laid out to us by our benefactors."

His hand reaching out to pull a lever that Freddy knew wasn't there before, and Kramer released a trapdoor underneath the Springwood Slasher causing him to release him and fall into the darkness below.

Freddy fell for a few moments before hitting the cement floor of his boiler room with a sharp crack. Slowly he lifted himself to his feet, just having survived a fall that should have broken every bone in his body.

He saw something move in the corner of his eye, and turned to see that damn doll again resting against one of his furnaces. The dolls head suddenly turned towards him and let out an annoying electronic laugh.

Freddy sneered at the doll, and with a wave of his hand it bust into flame, its body disintegrating within seconds.

Freddy watched the dyeing embers of the doll, thinking over everything that had just happened. "So they want to play huh?"

A sick smile grew on his face.

"Well then, let's play,"

END CHAPTER ONE

**JOIN US NEXT TIME FOR OUR NEXT CHAPTER:**

**"DREAM KILLERS ARE FROM MARS, DEMON CHILDREN ARE FORM VENUS"**

OR

**"THOSE THREE LITTLE WORDS"**

* * *

Hello there. Thanks for giving this a read. I wrote it a little while back and just now decided to post it. Now, this story is supposed to be a big crossover, a attempt to bring as many horror movie charecters together WITHOUT any stupid plot lines. Lets see how well I can do shall we.

This takes after Freddy vs Jason and after Saw 3.

REVIEWS ARE STRONGLY ENCOURAGED. I would love to hear what you have to say, please tell me if you have and suggestions or are critisims.


End file.
